Unknown Reason
by liarforthis
Summary: well Lilly tells miley that she has feeling for her... after telling her this she get strucked by jake ryan... bad summary but please just read.Liley!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: okay kinda weird but this is an experienced I had last year and I am bored so here it is… well it is a simular to the story… I was beatin' pretty badly. As I was punched and kicked in the face bout 15 times in total I had managed to bite my tongue several time and my sister that I could audition for photograph on a packet of ciggies (to help stop people buying them and quit smoking) as my mouth and tongues were covered in ulsers… lucky me… but it is something I really don't want to experience again but one thing that annoyed me is that we weren't doing anything but just sitting and talking when this group of people just started beatin' the crap out of us… that is one thing I just don't understand._

_Anyway I don't own anything but story is a life experience for me… enjoy?_

I can't believe she acted like that… well okay I can but still she said that she would always be there for me.

Just so you know I have had a crush on my best friend Miley. You probably see nothing wrong with that but some people do and this is because I am a girl. Okay so know you probably don't want to read the rest of my story now that you know that but see if I care. I am only telling you it because I am bored okay?

Anyway I have had a crush on my best friend for a long time now but this afternoon I got gutts to tell her how I felt. She has always and I mean always told me that I can tell her anything. Lucky me the one day I tell her that I am crazy and deeply in love with her she went quiet. She didn't say anything. Her eyes went wide and she went a pale white… it was kinda scary. When I asked her if she was okay but I didn't get a response and when went to nudge her to see if she was still alive, she moved back before I could even touch her. After she moved back I decided I would go and give so space after all I was in her room so I left the room and said a quick bye to Mr S while grabbing my skateboard then skated down the driveway.

Right now I don't feel any emotion… I am not sure if I should be sad, depressed, angry or what? I am sad that she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. Angry because I didn't get a response… well I did but it was body language but the main reason is that she would always be there for me. depressed that I need to find a new friend that isn't Oliver… I come out of thought when I see Blair one of my guys whom I go surfing and skate with being kicked and punched to the ground by some dumb arsed jocks. I skate fast over to him but at the same time I am thinking why are they doing this. I know for a fact that Blair is one of the nicest guys you can find. When jocks are involved fight it is usually because they don't believe that you fit in so then beat the crap out of you… but I think I know why Blair is getting beat up is because of his clothes… yeah sure he is a really nice guy but because he dresses in black skinny jean, random shirt with black zip up hoodie… oh and did I mention that the jocks leader 'Jake Ryan' hates outsiders. That is pretty much everyone except the jocks and populars.

When I reach the group I see Blair on the ground. I couldn't see what condition he was in but he looked pretty bad. I pushed my way through to him. I push Jake off him who looked like he was gonna take another swing at his face

" Back off Jake…what did he ever do to you? Huh" I asked with much anger built up inside me. I looked at his clothes they are covered in blood spatters.

"Well looky what we have here?" he said with a smirk and taking a step towards me. I realised that I am surround… some how I wonder how I get in to these situations but this doesn't look good.

"Back off Jake… I mean it. You lay one hand on me and you will be sorry" I shouted at him. I heard a groan by my feet. I looked down to see Blair covered in blood… fuck he got him bad.

"Ooooh I am so scared…" replied Jake moving so he is directly in front of me.

I shoved him back in to his air headed friends but only to bounced back. And next thing I know my left cheek is struck with pain. I feel someone grab my shirt and pulled me in. Another shooting pain connected with my cheek just lower down. And another and another. The hold of my shirt was released. I fell to the ground. All I could taste is iron and this warm gooey liquid run down my chin.

A Shooting pain then attack my ribs. I hunched over to ease the pain but only to be struck with more pain. I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't surrounded anymore. I look to my right and then I saw what was causing the pain. I found a foot swing back for the third time. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impact on my ribs. But nothing happens. I open my eyes only to see Jake on his front on the floor next to me with Jackson lying on his back making sure he doesn't do anymore damage. I could hear foot steps heading away from me.

I try to get up only to hold myself as sharp, sting pain run through my body. I hobble over to Blair to see if he was alright. When I reach him my knee buckle down. I use my right arm to balance myself out. A pain is sent through my arm as soon as it came in contact to the ground, I winced. I look down at my arm. It is covered with blood and scratches and you can see it is already starting to form bruises.

"LILLY" I hear someone shout.

My head begins to feel light so I decide to lay down

"Lilly, are you okay?" I hear Jackson ask.

"I think so… but Blair… he…bad.." I say looking back towards Blair. I am surprised to see him sitting up right but can tell that he must be in serious pain from the look he is giving off.

Cough… " Thanks Lils"… cough. He spoke with a weak smile on his face.

"Anytime" I say with a smile.

The sound of fast footsteps approach us. I see Mr S take over from Jackson who was still sitting on Jake.

"Lilly? Oh my god!" I see Miley running full speed to get to me. Next thing I knew arms flung around me and swallowing me in to a big hug. I winced in pain as her body presses against my cuts and bruises on my body.

"Oh my god! Lilly what happened? Are you okay? Is that blood?" she asks question after question.

Okay so did I just hear that correctly? Did I just see Miley come running towards me with tears in her eyes and pulls me in to a big hug. I thought see wasn't talking to me let alone hug or touch me in anyway.

"I'm okay Miles…cough…. But your hurting me" I coughed covering my mouth only to get my hand covered in blood from the inside of my mouth.

"Oh sorry Lils and I and also sorry about before" she says releasing me from pain.

I can hear sirens in the distance that brings me out of focus. My eyes are heavy and head is feeling light.

" I was just scared…" and that's when everything gets black and blurry. "…and Lils? Lilly? LILLY?" she calls after me.

_so what you think? please like… um I know it suck but it brought back memories. I will continue the story and don't worry you will get your liley :D_

_P.S Just so you know I had 4 girls on me… just a warning when girls fight they rip your hair… so don't say I didn't warn you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey thanks to all your feedback and stuff I am sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I have uni and stuff so sorry. It kinda sucks though that even though it happened at the end of last year I have to go to court because of it 3days after my 18th. I am glad the caught the peeps who did this to my mate and I but personally I think that they are stupid as they are pleading 'not guilty' so yeah. But yes I really did love reading your reviews and so the story continues for a quick update. And again I am sorry as this chapter suck and I will update asap!_

Beep.

_What the hell is that noise?_

Beep…. Beep.

_Why am I so stiff and why do it hurt to breathe?_

Beep…. Beep… Beep.

_Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

I open my eyes only to be blinded by white walls. As I inhale a breath I can taste a smell that is very familiar to me. The hospital. I have been here so many times with a broken leg, toes and fingers, tailbone, sprained wrist, appendicitis and the list goes on. But one thing that hasn't changed when I come to a hospital is that the air here is sanitised.

I feel that someone has a grip on my right hand and I tight one of that.

Once I got my sight back to normal I looked down to see whom that someone was that was holding my hand. I winced in pain as I lifted my head and that is when I saw her. Her long brunette hair was spread out on the bed. Her right side of her head was resting on bed. My hand began to twitch…

_BANG!_

My hand twitched big time as a loud noise coming from the corridor echoed through my room. I look at the to see if I could what the loud sound was but my focus was brought back to the person next to the bed. I look down next to my hand to find that she has woken. Must have been from the bang in the corridor.

I study her face. _She looks so confused and sleepy. She looks so cute. No! I can't… the way she treated me before left her room. She didn't want anything to do with me._ I continue to think I look around the room to take my mind off of her. On the far wall I see a clock. _Okay last time I checked it was 4:30 pm and now it reads 10:37 am… what's going on? Wait…. What day is it?_

" Lilly? You're awake" I hear her speak

" Yeah, I guess I am" I said with a small laugh.

"Are you okay?"

" Where's mum?" I cut her off.

She looked at me with a hurt face and confusion. _Okay I may have been a harsh there but hey she is the one who backed away from me._

"She is on her way back from her business meeting over in Seattle but they cancelled all flights leaving due to high winds and bad weather" she told me. " But is going to be here on the first flight she can get"

"Oh okay then."

The room was then left silent. The only sound you can hear is the sound of the clock ticking on the wall.

"Look Lilly, I'm sor…"

"Miley, not now okay?' I cut her off. She nods.

"Well then I better go get a doctor to check on you and what not and also better tell daddy that you are awake" she said with a small smile and then left in search of a doctor and her dad.

_Okay should I be mad at her? But like I said before the way she backed away from me when I told her my secret that I had been hiding from her since she told me that she was Hannah Montana. _Moments later Miley returns with the doctor who was followed by Mr S.

"Good morning Lilly, I am Les Gibson, don't worry I am not a guitar but my father collected them but anyway I am your doctor" he said with a smile while grabbing my chart that was currently sitting at the end of the bed.

" Morning" I replied with a smile. _What? I am being polite._

"Okay so Lilly can you tell me how you got into the state that you are in?" he asked still looking at my chart.

"Um… I remember Jake… There was punching and kicking…uh I remember see a lot of blood… oh and I heard screams and my name being yelled and that really it." I answers.

He closes my chart walks up to my bedside and pulled out his torch and starts flashing them in my eyes. This is usual for me from all the times I have fallen off my skateboard and banged my head. After he inspects my head he checks my other injuries.

" Well I must say that is a pretty good memory you have got there. So I guess you are wondering why it is sore to move and hurts to breathe?"

I nodded.

"Well it turns out in that fight, that Jake boy has managed to break several lower rib on your left hand side. You have a nasty cut above your left eye but is healing nicely. Also you've got a sprained right wrist along with a few broken fingers on the same arm. At the moment your body is covered in bruises but they will go away soon and they are already healing well. And well that's really it."

"Thanks Doc" I say.

" Well we'll see how you are after lunch and then you should be able to leave" he said as he made his way towards the door.

After the doctor left I really don't want to talk to Miley about what happened and my feelings so I made up some excuse and said I was tired. Everyone left the room even Miley… I am glad bout that too.

My eyes begin to feel heavy. I am surprised as I made up that I was tired to be left alone but I think my body is making my lie come to reality. I closed my eye not being able to keep them open any longer.

_Once again I know it is a really shitty chapter but I will try and update soon with something better then this. Thanks for reading… oh and don't forget reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey peeps… sorry for not updating in such a long time… just so you know I was meant to go to court but they cancelled and I still haven't been even though it has been 3 months since the original court date so I can't really tell you what happened. But apart from that I have been busy with uni work and thinking bout quitting uni and joining the navy so yeah… I am a bit confused with my life but anyways here is the next part of my story so please enjoy :D_

So the doctor finally said I was in the all clear and was able to leave. Mr S walk out and started to talk to the doctor and asked if he could sign the papers for me to be able to go home as mum is still stuck in and it doesn't look like she will be home until a couple of days due to weather… _stupid weather… now why couldn't mother be here so I can stay at home and not be around Miley for a couples of days… stupid mum and her stupid business trips…arghhh!_ But anyway Miley is at here home making sure there is enough room in her room. Did I mention that during the time I am staying at the Stewarts I have to stay in Miley's room as there spare room is full of guitars and god knows what.

So while Mr S is signing my papers to leave I begin to get changed. Miley brought me a pair of sweat pants, a loose t-shirt and a zip up hoodie. The nurse helped me get in to my pants, as it is a bit hard to get dressed when you really don't have the full function of your ribs, broken fingers and a sprained wrist.

After mr.s signed all the papers and what not, I was able to go home. Well not my home, the Stewarts home. I climb into the car and sat in silences as Mr S puts the car in gear and began to exit the hospital car park.

With my good hand I pull the hood on my jacket over my head and leant against the window trying to ignore the throbbing coming from my rib cage. Looking out the window I am met with blurs of random objects fly by my eye begin to hurt so I closed them. _I'll just rest my eyes for a bit and hopefully the pain will go away… not hurting. Not hurting. Still not hurting_. The car goes over a ding in the road making the whole car jump. _Okay now hurting._ I take a sharp breath to hold the pain in.

I think this caught Robby's attention. "Sorry Lilly" he said looking over to me seeing that I was in pain.

" It's ok Mr S, not your fault." I said with a small smile. I turned my head back towards the window and closed my eyes, taking deep breathes to control the sting coming from my ribs.

Not long after we arrive back at the Stewarts but before Mr S switches off the engine he turn to me and looks me dead in the face.

" Listen Lilly, I know this might come to a shock to you but I know…" he pauses. _Okay? What does he know? Does he know what I did last summer? Is he going to finish it there or do I have to read his mind to find out what's the haps?_

" Know what?" I ask in complete confusion. I lean forward, bringing my good hand up and began to make a circular motion for him to explain in more then ' I know'…

" I know Lilly, that you like Miles a lot, as in more then a best friend," he says.

"Oh… um…" _oh dang! He got me there… hang on how does he know that? _I go to speak but I am cut off but Mr S

"Hey I am not going to tell you off or nothing but Miles told me the whole thing about what happened before Jake got to you and I just want you to know that she might've backed away from you but it doesn't mean that she doesn't feel the same way.

Okay so this is soooooo awkward… does anyone else feel strange? Maybe I should say something… hang on… I thought he would be mad at the fact that I am a girl that is crushing on his only daughter… oh hang on he isn't finished.

"… Lilly, I have seen the way she looks at you and it was the same look her mother had when she saw me and if you ask me she cares for you. So just give her sometime and she will come round okay?"

"Okay… I guess. But aren't you mad or anything about the whole situation?"

That's when he starts laughing… _okay personally I don't think that question was funny._

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. Do you really think gender is an issue when it comes to love?" he says with a smile on his face.

_Wait did he just say love?_

"Me being a father just want what every father should want their daughter to be…" I look at him puzzled. " …Happy! I just want Miles to be happy and I want her to be with someone who is loving, caring and can support her in everyway. And Lilly I know you can do all those things for her but please Lilly just get her some time for her to get used to those feelings she has for you" he said as he switches off the engine and removes the key.

"Come on bud, lets get you inside" he said stepping out the car making his way towards my side of the car to help me out.

"Miles, Jackson, We're home" he calls out in his house that sound on form of life.

I make my way over to the couch. _Did he really just have that conversation with me? Was that one of those ' if you hurt my baby girl, I will hunt you down' moment? I am so confused… and he said 'love'. Does that really mean Miley doesn't think that I am horrible person? So many questions and really only one-person can answer them._ I am brought out of thought when I heard what sounded like an elephant thumping its way down the stairs. I turn my head in view of the stair only to find Jackson rushing down stopping at the bottom of the stairs and began to pat himself all over muttering "keys" under his breath.

"Dang flab't boy, walk down the stairs without breakin' them" Mr.S resting his hands on his hips.

"Sorry dad…keys. Keys. Keys… where did I put them?" running into the kitchen in search of them.

I turn my head shaking it at his clumsiness. _That boy will never learn. He's just like someone I know. Oliver. Funny how boys are such doughnuts._ Mr. S placed a cushion on the coffee table so I could rest my sprained ankle. I lifted my foot on to the coffee table and that's when I saw them. His keys just sitting by the cushion Mr.S just put there for me.

_Should I say something? Hmmmm… what to do, what to do? I mean, I can be really mean and not says something or I could be the nice person and give them to him? Hmmmm?_ I began to rub my chin. I am brought to my conclusion when there was a loud bang coming from the kitchen area. I crooked my neck around to find a Jackson lying on the floor. _Okay I will give him the key but after I do this._ I burst into laughter.

" Jackson…ahha… how… did ya… do that?" I said between laughs but had to stop as I began to feel twinge in my ribs.

" Someone left a bucket of water in the middle of the floor… ahhh sweet nibbles, I'm gonna be late for work" he said getting up and searching for his keys again.

"Oh, Jackson?" I said innocently.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"Your keys are here," I say pointing to them beside my foot.

" right..uhh thanks. Gotta go and see ya later tonight" he said running out the door, well more like running in to the door instead. _Boys will never learn. All they have to do is ask but no they have to be right so they won't ask a simple question. Tut tut. _I come out of my daydream about 'boys will never learn' when someone sat next to me.

I didn't need to look to see who it was. I could sense it was her and well I could smell her perfume which FYI I like, actually scratch that, I love it. I turned my head to face her. I fell deep in to her deep blue eyes and that's when I remembered what Mr.S said the car about give her time and that she feels the same way but it is all new to her blah, blah, blah. I could tell that she was sad, by the way the light lit her eyes.

_Okay Lilly, I know that she looks sad but remember what Mr.S said… so be nice…. Think of something nice…_

"Iiiii…. Umm" I open my mouth to speak.

_Come Lilly, you are better then that… do something!_

"soooo ummum…"

_okay forget speaking right now, how about a smile?_ I can do that right! Hang on… why am I so nervous? I go to open my mouth again, hopefully find the correct word only to be cut off by Miley.

"So how you feeling? Still in pain… well that's a stupid question because you have got a couple broken fingers, bad ankle and let's not forget your arm or ribs. And that cut above your eye. I just can't believe he did that to you. I am so pissed at him and really I don't know what I would do without you" she pauses and lets out a small sigh "Listen Lilly, I really want you to listen carefully for what I am about to say"

okay this is weird… I am so nervous. Wow! This is really early. Feels like it was minutes ago Mr S was telling to let take her time in telling me her feelings…. Actually it was minutes ago that Mr S said that. Hahaha. And now this is happening. The palms of my hands are sweating and my stomach feels like a washing machine… spinning round and round.. ahha… you spin my head right round, right round when yo…

"Lilly? Are you okay?" she asks while taking hold of my hand that didn't have any broken fingers.

"hmm what? Oh yeah.." I replied quickly looking at her hand in mine and putting a smile on my face I look down with embarrassment. _Wow I have too many things floating in that head of mine. And seriously what is wrong with me! I Lilly Truscott has never be come this nervous in front of Miley… okay that's a lie… I have always been nervous around Miley because of her natural beauty and her smile is to die for… really it is. But never this nervous become embarrassment._

" I hope you don't mind spending the night in my bedroom. If you don't feel comfortable I don't mind sleeping on the couch," She said keeping her voice in a low manner.

"Miley seriously I don't mind" I squeezed her hand and a smile crept on my face.

She is now looking in to my eyes. Her eyes are amazing I could get lost in them forever. So pretty and shiny…

"Hey bud, hey Lilly. Just so you know dinner is going to be ready in about an hour" Mr S announced as he reached the bottom of the stairs making his way in to the kitchen. As Mr S disappeared from the scene awkward silence had filled the air.

"Why don't we watch a movie? Or an episode of Buffy?" Miley suggested.

"Yeah okay Buffy sounds like fun. What season? And what episode?" I asked.

" I don't know you pick?"

"Okay…. I pick..hmm let me think… actual I want to watch Angel… yeah Angel" _wow I feel like a little kid. I feel so weird._

" Okay what episode?" she asks again. _Okay now I feel like a little kid in a candy store that has no idea what it wants._

" ummm… oh oh the one where angel turns in to a puppet… I love that episode…" I say. Miley then got up and went to the dvd player and placed the dvd but before she pushed play she turned to me and as she always does when we watch the episode and says 'Lilly, it's smile time' with an evil smile upon her face.

She joined me back on the couch. She sat leaning against the armrest and feet planted on the floor. i tried to get comfortable but sitting up right with broken ribs is rather painful. I began to shuffle in my seat and set my mind to other things to help the pain go away. _Okay so watch the tv it can't be that hard to not focus on the pain. Okay focusing on tv is not helping at all. Okay birds are pretty. They fly and they also fly straight in to windows... hahaha wait ouch! Don't make yourself laugh. Man I wish I could lie down it wouldn't hurt as much…_ As the intro music came on for the programme she leaned my direction.

"You wanna lay down" she whispered in my ear. I turned to her and nodded slow.

_Wow! It is like she read my mind!_

I slow arranged my body so it was now lying down. My head is currently sitting in miley's lap_._

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Okay lilly breathe. This is not new to you… you have had your head in her lap many times before… yeah but it is the first time after you have told her that you have feelings for her. Lilly is not the time for this okay? now go thank her for making it more comfortable for you!_

"Thanks, miles" I say look up at her with my head still in her lap.

"What for Lils" she asks.

" Well for everything. Even thought I mentioned that I had feelings for you…" I pause not really wanting to hurt her. I look in to her eyes. I could see guilt in them "… your still here helping me out even through I might have made our friendship awkward and I really want to say thank you for being here." The room was left with only the sound of the tv going.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah" I say as a whisper.

"I am so sorry for the way that I acted.. It was wrong well I was confused and everything thing happened so fast I didn't know what to do except push you away. Also you are my best friend and there is nothing in the world that can stop me being friends with you. You are too good for me. Your cute, funny and darn right adorable. And I suppose that is what I love about you. I know you may not forgive me but I want you to know that I am really sorry for being a horrible friend" her voice broke. I feel a tear hit my cheek. I knew it wasn't mine. I sat up slowly and might I add painfully.

"hey miles come here" I say bringing my hands to her face. Taking my good hand I began to wipe her tears away with my thumb. I cupped her cheek and brought her eyes up to meet mine. I am now lost in deep blue oceans that show so much guilt. This is not mean to happen. Yes maybe before I wanted her to feel pain but looking at her now she is not the only one in pain. I am too. I can't do this.

"Miley, you are the most amazing person ever. You are not a horrible friend. So don't think that. You are here helping in my recovery so don't think that." I say bring my injured up to the other side of her face and slowly stroked her cheek. She did something that I thought she would never do and that was she slightly moved her face in to the palm of my hand. She then softly grabbed my wrist and placed a soft kiss on the inside of my injured hand. _Okay did I just that correctly… okay rewind and play… __**She then softly grabbed my wrist and placed a soft kiss on the inside of my injured hand**__… WOW! She kissed me… this is big…_ I am brought back when her hand reaches the side of my face. And that's when I see it in her eyes. Love. She is slowly leaning in looking from eyes to lips. I lean in as well to help close the grab. I feel her breathe on my lips, our lips yet to connect with each other. I don't want to push her so I let her make the final move. I watch her. Seconds that feel like minutes go past… she closes her eyes and takes that final step. Our lips now connected as one. Can this day get any better?

_Okay so there it was. how you like it? Was it okay? too fast? I want to know lol… I might continue this depending on the reviews and what not so yeah please review and catch ya next time :D_


End file.
